The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games, and more particularly to a game using a spinning top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spinning tops have provided a source of amusement for children, and various games have been developed utilizing spinning tops which are propelled along a playing surface for impact with one or more obstacles, or with other spinning tops, such games being shown and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,252,451; 2,627,412; and 3,712,619. In the aforementioned patents, a top spinning device is provided for accelerating the top for propulsion along a playing surface which may have movable obstacles which are struck by the top, the number of obstacles so struck providing the scoring.
In the device of the above mentioned patent application, the game configuration is in the form of a pinball-type game in which the top is rotated by a top spinning device to high rotational speeds and then directed onto a playing surface having obstacles thereon for redirecting the top toward a mechanical scoring mechanism. Operator interaction is provided by "flipper" members positioned adjacent one end of the playing surface for redirecting the top upwards along the inclined playing surface toward the scoring mechanism at the other end.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved spinning top game.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved spinning top game with the housing and playing surface thereof configured to simulate a hockey game.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved spinning top hockey-type game for two players.